


Trip To The Mall

by amyzach98



Category: detroit become human
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyzach98/pseuds/amyzach98
Summary: Hank Anderson takes Connor shopping for new clothes, since Connor deserves comfy clothes to relax in. Besides, Hank is getting tired of seeing Connor in his cyberlife uniform.





	Trip To The Mall

“Hey Connor! Ready to go or what?” Hank called from the living room. Connor snapped back to reality, he had been distracted and as a result had been standing in the washroom for awhile.

“Coming Lieutenant.” Connor checked himself out in the mirror first before shutting off the lights and exiting the washroom. When he arrived in the living room Hank greeted him with a smile and rose from the couch.

Connor smiled back at Hank, a small smile that didn’t quite seem natural. Connor’s only been deviant for a month, therefore he finds it difficult to express and process emotions.

The evacuation on Detroit had been lifted and humans were being hired to replace android workers. No laws on androids rights have been passed yet so androids have to wait to apply for jobs and own property. Human supporters were kind enough to house androids, because of this Markus and his group now have a place to live, which they named New Jericho.

“How many times do I have to remind you? It’s Hank not Lieutenant.”

“Yes Lieutenant.” Connor replied with a smirk, to which Hank rolled his eyes.

“Get in the damn car smartass. We have shoppin’ to do.” Hank grabbed his keys off the table and the duo got in Hanks vehicle. Hank turns on the radio and sings along. Connor’s Led flashes to yellow then settles on blue as he watched Hank sing along. The song ends and Hank glances over at Connor.

“So kid what kind of music do you like?” Hank is curious and wants to know more about the android, since they are living together.

“I am not entirely sure. I think I enjoy Knights of the Black Death. I have not listened to many different types of music.”

“Well that’s about to change.” Hank snorted and considered what stations to listen to. “Alright, I’m gonna flip through different stations and you tell me if you like them or not.” Hank switched the station from rock music to country.

A slight look of disgust painted Connor’s face and his LED turned yellow. Connor reached over and turned the knob switching to genre to classical music. Hank couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yah really don’t like country. Me either kid.” A small smile graced Hank’s face. “Yah haven’t changed the station so I assume you like this?”

“This is satisfactory.” Connor commented. He enjoyed the piano and the sound of the violin. They continued switching stations for awhile but then settled back on heavy metal. Turns out Connor likes heavy metal, classical, EDM, and some rock music. He detests country, pop, and rap.

They arrive at the mall and Connor, on instinct, takes his coin out of his pocketand began fiddling with it. Connor enjoyed the car ride but was nervous about shopping. He was worried he’d do something wrong or something bad would happen. Connor still wasn’t used to being deviant, which is why new situations cause him to panic. Connor’s LED flashed red, Hank noticed this and put his hand on Connors shoulder.

“Don’t worry about a thing Con, it’ll be fun. Trust me, now let’s go find you some comfy clothes.” Connor followed Hank through the shopping mall. There were less humans than Connor had expected, even more unexpected was the androids.

A group of four androids were walking past Connor and Hank. One of them looked over and spotted Connor, recognizing him immediately. The androids paused for a moment then headed straight towards Connor. Connor’s stress levels spiked when he noticed the androids. Connor whole body stiffened and his LED flashed red. To Connor’s surprise they smiled at him.

“Hi, I’m Tyler, this is Lisa, Karin, and Jake. You freed us from Cyberlife tower. We wanted to thank you.” Tyler extended his hand, Connor hesitated for a moment, but then chose to shake Tyler’s hand.They chatted for a few minutes then Tyler stated they had to get going, before they left Tyler invited Connor to visit them in New Jericho.

“I would be delighted, thank you.” The group left smiling. Connor was pleasantlysurprised, made clear by his LED which was circling a calm blue.

“That was nice of em’ see I told yah this would be fun!” Hank placed his hand on Connors shoulder and guided him to a department store.

“They seem really nice.”Connor said with a relived sigh. Once inside the clothing store Connor’s system suddenly felt overwhelmed. There were too many choices.

“Pick our somethin’ you like.” Hank encouraged. Connor stood still for a moment then turned to Hank uncertainty painting his face.

“I’m not sure... There is a lot of different articles of clothing to choose from.” Connor stress spiked so he instinctively reached for his coin in his pocket. Hank notices this and frowned.

“Alright... You need some comfy clothes for home, pyjamas, and a coat. How about you go grab some jeans, shirts, and you’ll need a sweater.” Hank offered suggestions trying to be helpful. Connor appreciated the advice and began shifting through the articles of clothing. Connor picked out some jeans, short sleeved shirts, and a sweater that says,’I love dogs!’ Connor smiles and adds it to the pile.Once Connor accumulates enough clothes to satisfy Hank, he heads to the change rooms.

“Try them on, son, and let me know what works for yah.” Hank lightly shoves Connor into a change room and waits outside. It takes awhile for Connor to go through all the outfits, but Hank doesn’t mind waiting.Hank leaned against the wall opposite to the change room.

Connor slips on the sweat pants and sweater and finds himself enjoying the soft material. He never really paid attention to being comfortable before, but finds that he likes it very much. Connor checks himself in the mirror and he grins, he’s glad he came to the mall with Hank, even though it had been stressful. Connor proceeds to try on all the outfits and decides to keep most of them.

“I am done Lieutenant!” Connor pulled back the change room curtain. Hank pulled himself away from the wall and stepped closer to Connor.

“ Yah have your own wardrobe now, much better then yah old Cyberlife uniform, which I will be throwing out when we get home.” Hank smirked and held out his hands to take some of the clothes. Connor suddenly freezes, uncertainty painting his face.

“Hank... I won’t be able to pay for these-“

“Yah cause I’m paying for them.” Hank cut Connor off and smiled. “Yah don’t have any money and need a wardrobe so it’s no problem. Consider it a gift for saving my ass multiple times.” Connor was going to argue, he felt bad about Hank paying for all this stuff but realized Hank was going to buy the clothes regardless.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Connor was grateful for the Lieutenant’s generosity.

“No problem son, let’s ring them through the till. When we get back home we’ll throw these in the wash then we can take Sumo out for a walk.” Hank took the rest of Connor’s outfits and paid for them.

Connor was uncertain about how today’s outing would turn out, but now he realized his stress was unnecessary. It was a good day, and there were more good days to come. Deviancy and all of Connor’s new emotions were hard to navigate, but with Hank’s help Connor would be just fine.


End file.
